PCB
PCB (acronym for PaigeCharlotteBecky, formerly known as The Submission Sorority and Team Paige) was a face professional wrestling stable in WWE.The stable originally consisted of Paige, Becky Lynch and Charlotte. Paige would leave the group in late October, due to jealousy over her teammate Charlotte winning the Divas Championship. The stable would be fully disbanded after Charlotte would follow suit in January after losing a match to Lynch on Raw and attacking her afterwards. Formation On the July 13 episode of Raw, after weeks of being outnumbered by The Bella Twins and their ally Alicia Fox, Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the Divas division and introduced the debuting Charlotte and Becky Lynch as Paige's allies. NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks would then debut and ally with Naomi and Tamina, leading to a brawl between the three teams. At Battleground, Charlotte represented PCB and defeated Brie Bella and Sasha Banks. The trio emerged victorious against Team Bella and Team B.A.D. in a three team elimination match at SummerSlam when Lynch pinned Brie. The next night on Raw, each member of PCB participated in a Divas Beat the Clock Challenge to determine a #1 Contender for the WWE Divas Championship. Lynch defeated Alicia Fox in 3:21, Charlotte defeated Brie Bella in 1:40, but Paige failed to defeat Sasha Banks. As a result, Charlotte became the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship. Paige began a brief feud with Banks which resulted in losses to Banks in singles and tag team action. On the September 14 episode of Raw, Charlotte defeated Nikki Bella via DQ in a match for the Divas Championship when the Bellas utilized Twin Magic, therefore Charlotte did not win the title. At Night of Champions, Charlotte defeated Nikki via submission to capture the Divas Championship for the first time in her career. On the following night on Raw, a championship celebration was held for Charlotte, with Paige, Becky Lynch, and Charlotte's father, Ric Flair, participating. During the celebration, Paige showed signs of turning villainous when she cut a 'pipebomb' berating her partners and the entire Divas Division, and claiming that Charlotte is only in WWE because of her father. Paige abandoned Charlotte and Lynch in a six-Diva tag team match against Team Bella on the following week, and then attacked Natalya when she tried to help Charlotte and Lynch. At the Live from MSG special, PCB lost again to Team Bella when Charlotte and Lynch abandoned Paige. In the month of October, Paige would attempt to reconcile with her partners, all the while being accused of attacking Natalya on the October 16 episode of SmackDown. Split At Hell in A Cell, Charlotte successfully defended the Divas Championship against Nikki Bella. On the following night's Raw, PCB lost to Team Bella in a six-Diva tag team match, and in the aftermatch, Paige attacked Charlotte and Lynch to cement her villainous turn. Following Paige's departure from the group, Charlotte and Lynch continued aligning together as a duo, while the former continued her feud with Paige, en route to successfully retaining the Divas Championship against Paige at Survivor Series and on the following night's Raw. On the November 30 episode of Raw, Charlotte began turning heel when she faked an injury and used her father, Ric Flair, as a distraction to defeat Lynch in a non-title match. Charlotte responded to Paige's accusations of cheating with a title rematch at TLC on December 13, only for Charlotte to portray a rule-breaking villainess by exposing a turnbuckle and sending Paige towards it, allowing her to retain. Throughout December, Charlotte and Becky's friendship strained due to Charlotte's heel persona and her use of illegal tactics during her matches. On the January 4, 2016 episode of Raw, Lynch defeated Charlotte in non-title action, and was later attacked by Charlotte after the match ended, cementing Charlotte as a villainess and fully disbanding the group. External links * Profile See also *Team Bella *Team BAD *Natalya & Paige *Beautiful Fierce Females Category:Female teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 disbandments